Τετραγωνικά Ολοκληρώσιμη Συνάρτηση
Τετραγωνικώς Ολοκληρώσιμη Συνάρτησις Square-integrable function thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Συνάρτηση ---- Πεδίο Ορισμού Πεδίο Τιμών ---- Ενάρτηση Εφάρτηση Αμφάρτηση ---- Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία Συναρτησιακή Συνέχεια Συναρτησιακή Σύγκλιση ]] - Ένα είδος συνάρτησης Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή Στα μαθηματικά, μία τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμη συνάρτηση είναι μία πραγματικά - ή κατά τμήματα - αποτιμημένη ως μετρήσιμη Συνάρτηση για την οποία το ολοκλήρωμα του τετραγώνου της απόλυτης τιμής της είναι πεπερασμένος αριθμός. Έτσι αν, : \int_{-\infty}^\infty |f(x)|^2 \, dx < \infty, τότε η ƒ'' είναι τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμη στην πραγματική γραμμή (−∞, ∞). Κάποιος μπορεί επίσης να μιλήσει για τετραγωνική ολοκλήρωση σε ορισμένα σύνολα όπως το 1. Οι τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμες συναρτήσεις διαμορφώνουν έναν χώρο εσωτερικού γινομένου του οποίου το εσωτερικό γινόμενο δίνεται από : \langle f, g \rangle = \int_A f(x) \overline{g(x)} \, dx όπου, * ''g(x'') είναι ο συζυγής μιγαδικός του ''g, * A'' είναι ένα σύνολο στο οποίο κάποιος ολοκληρώνει—στο πρώτο παράδειγμα πάνω, ''A είναι (−∞, ∞); στο δεύτερο, A'' είναι 1. Εφόσον |''a|2 = a a, η τετραγωνική ολοκληρωσιμότητα είναι το ίδιο σαν να λέμε : \langle f, f \rangle < \infty. \, Μπορεί να αποδειχθεί ότι οι τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμες συναρτήσεις αποτελούν έναν ολόκληρο μετρικό χώρο, τον Χώρο Banach. Αφού έχουμε επιπλέον την ιδιότητα του εσωτερικού γινομένου, αυτός ο χώρος είναι συγκεκριμένα ένας χώρος Hilbert. Αυτός ο χώρος εσωτερικού γινομένου συμβολίζεται συμβατικά ''L''2. Ο χώρος των τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμων συναρτήσεων είναι ο [[Lp χώρος|''L'p'' space]] όπου p = 2. Περιγραφή In mathematics, a '''square-integrable function, also called a quadratically integrable function, is a real- or complex-valued measurable function for which the integral of the square of the absolute value is finite. Thus, if : \int_{-\infty}^\infty |f(x)|^2 \, dx < \infty, then ƒ'' is square integrable on the real line (-\infty,+\infty) . One may also speak of quadratic integrability over bounded intervals such as 1. An equivalent definition is to say that the square of the function itself (rather than of its absolute value) is Lebesgue integrable. For this to be true, the integrals of the positive and negative portions of the real part must both be finite, as well as those for the imaginary part. Often the term is used not to refer to a specific function, but to a set of functions that are equal almost everywhere. Properties The square integrable functions (in the sense mentioned in which a "function" actually means a set of functions that are equal almost everywhere) form an inner product space with inner product given by : \langle f, g \rangle = \int_A f*(x)g(x)\, dx :where: * ''f and g'' are square integrable functions, * ''f*(x'') is the complex conjugate of ''f, * A'' is the set over which one integrates—in the first example (given in the introduction above), ''A is (-\infty,+\infty) ; in the second, A'' is 1. Since |''a|2 = a a*, square integrability is the same as saying : \langle f, f \rangle < \infty. \, It can be shown that square integrable functions form a complete metric space under the metric induced by the inner product defined above. A complete metric space is also called a Cauchy space, because sequences in such metric spaces converge if and only if they are Cauchy. A space which is complete under the metric induced by a norm is a Banach space. Therefore the space of square integrable functions is a Banach space, under the metric induced by the norm, which in turn is induced by the inner product. As we have the additional property of the inner product, this is specifically a Hilbert space, because the space is complete under the metric induced by the inner product. This inner product space is conventionally denoted by \left(L_2, \langle\cdot, \cdot\rangle_2\right) and many times abbreviated as L_2 . Note that L_2 denotes the set of square integrable functions, but no selection of metric, norm or inner product are specified by this notation. The set, together with the specific inner product: : \langle\cdot, \cdot\rangle_2 specify the inner product space. The space of square integrable functions is the [[Lp space|''L''p space]] in which p = 2. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * ολοκληρωσιμότητα, αθροισιμότητα, διαφορισιμότητα * Τετραγωνικά Αθροίσιμη Ακολουθία * Συνάρτηση * Αναλυτική Συνάρτηση * Φθίνουσα Συνάρτηση * Ακρότατο Συνάρτησης Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικές Συναρτήσεις